prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC530
Miruku no Ketsui to Minna no Chikara! is the thirty episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis The episode begins with Nozomi running around to catch Milk, with the chocolate Nozomi had, once she caught her, Milk ate the chocolate, which made Nozomi angry. Everyone talked to them, as they had quiet down. Milk then started talking about Palmier Kingdom, how people stealing things was good, Nozomi hearing it, then said that their kingdom was pretty short handed. Milk then got mad at her and told Nozomi she was a useless Pretty Cure, and had no rights to be one, Nozomi hearing it became dissapointed. Meanwhile, in Nightmare, Arachnea was searching for Kawarino. She found him, and requested to gain the black paper, which meant it would be the last attack, she then went away with it, Bunbee saw it and got shocked. In Natts House, everyone was talking about why Nozomi left, and Milk went to her room, everyone then was scolding Milk for doing it. Meanwhile, Nozomi putted her Pinky Catch in a box, and went in her bed. Karen then went to Milk's room, and told her many things about Nozomi, which made her happy. Far away, from Natts House, Arachnea was seeing for the girls, and suddenly, Bunbee came telling her not to use the paper, however she rejected and attacked them. The girls then came at the street, and then saw Arachnea furious, and telling them to watch out. Then in the other side, Nozomi's Pinky Ctach started shine. The girls then tranformed, and started fighting as soon as Arachnea attacked. The Cures started punching, and kicking, however Arachnea cought their attacks, making them hit walls, Coco and Natts then got worried and were walking near the Cures, however they got stopped as Arachnea requested for the Dream Collet. Nozomi was still sleeping as she woke up and noticed that her Pinky Catch was shining, then she thought if her friends were in trouble and went to find them. In the others side, Arachnea had taken the Collet however, Milk didn't let it happen and was annoying Arachnea, then she attacked her and the others. Suddenly Nozomi arrived telling to not do that, and transformed. The girls regrouped and were defeating Arachnea, however she then used the black paper to be more powerful, she became bigger and stronger, enough to defeat the Cures. The Cures were losing, however then Milk started speaking and apoligizing Cure Dream for her words, she then wrapped herself around Cure Dream's heart and transformed into an object, from that item, Cure Dream gained, Dream Torch, as the other Cures gave power to it. Then because of it, they all performed, Five Explosion. Arachnea then got defeated. Everything got back to normal as Nozomi and Milk got friends again. Major Events *Arachnea is finally defeated. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes